Whatever Grace Is Given To Him
by grecian
Summary: Legolas doubts his abilities as a warrior because of dark memories, but when his friend and brother fall into enemy hands all doubt is cast aside.Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Home

   The green shod feet of the fleeing young elf beat an almost silent tattoo along the forest floor. He ran as fast as he could. His breath came in ragged gasps. He risked a quick look back and saw only trees and fern waving gently in the breeze. He was not fooled, he knew they were there and they were gaining on him. He pressed a hand to his side briefly as pain flared causing his breath to hitch. His endurance was almost at an end. He had run too fast and too far, but he could not stop now.

   Suddenly he skidded to a stop. The object of his pursuit was in front of him. Hanging from the massive branch of a great tree was a slim circlet of gold. A single gem decorated the front. He leapt forward desperately, fingers stretching to their goal.  As he did he heard a sound from above and a heavy body dropped on his back.

   All the air rushed out of him as he hit the ground heavily. He grunted and rolled, trying to dislodge the weight that crushed him. His attacker rolled with him and straddled him expertly. The larger elf caught his hands and pinned them above his head, grinding his wrists to the ground. Their faces were inches apart and their breathing was loud in the silence.

"Yield." he demanded.

"Never!" ground out the youth breathlessly.

Two more elves dropped lightly to the ground and stood on either side of the victor.

"What shall we do with him?" asked one tilting his head to the side.

"What we always do to him." Replied the other, kneeling with a leer on his face.

The captured elf's eyes suddenly went wide as he realized what was about to happen. With an undignified shriek he began to struggle but his captors swarmed over him as their hands found all his vulnerable spots. They tickled him unmercifully.

   Laughter filled the forest as the three elves tickled their youngest brother till he started to gasp for air.

"Stop, stop." He wheezed, entirely out of breath.

Revail the oldest lifted a red faced Legolas to his feet. Yalie pounded him on the back as he gasped for air. Calad fanned his hot face, peering at him in concern.

"Okay now?" asked Calad after Legolas had regained a normal colour.

"Yes." He replied, still a bit breathless and promptly fell to the ground, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Legolas, Legolas!" Revail dropped to his knees at his brother's side in concern.

Legolas' eyes fluttered weakly and Revail leaned over him to check his pulse. He was unprepared when two booted feet caught him in the chest and flipped him head over heels. He sailed through the air and to land with a solid thud on the ground.

Laughter rang out again as Legolas nimbly jumped to his feet and bowed low to his fallen sibling.

"He got you good there Revail." Laughed Yalie.

Revail gained his feet and dusted the worst of the dirt from his clothing. He bowed back to his youngest brother acknowledging defeat.

  They settled down under a large oak to rest. Legolas lay with his head propped on Yalie's legs. Calad settled back against the tree trunk. Revail did likewise and was soon asleep. The four had been released early from one of their father's tedious meetings. The discussion had meandered from the escalating price of wine, to trade agreements, to the state of the larder to the threat of Dol Gudur and then to the latest activities of the spiders.

  As the eldest Revail was supposed to be in attendance, but in a sudden fit of peevishness Thranduil had insisted that all of them be present. Legolas had yawned for the fifth time and gotten a sharp kick from Calad when his father suddenly dismissed them all with a noticeable twinkle in his eye. Of course their exuberance had soon turned to playful mischief and as usual Legolas was the main target. Being the youngest he was always the target. The three had grown up for many centuries as a tight knit until before he had arrived and they cheerfully reminded him of it constantly. Yet for all their ribbing, they loved him fiercely.

   They had been devastated when Legolas had been taken by orcs years ago. They had never stopped looking for him and had taken to hunting groups of orcs going to and from Dol Gudur. Many an orc had been 'interrogated' before being beheaded savagely. Yalie especially had led these forays. As he idly plaited and re-plaited the ends of Legolas' hair, he looked incapable of such anger. Legolas never knew this.

  Calad at last stood and stretched, he untied the circlet from the tree and nudged Legolas and Revail with his toe. Yalie looked up at him.

"Let's start back. It's getting late and our eight legged friends will be out soon to hunt for supper." He put out a hand to pull Revail to his feet and placed the circlet on Legolas' head as he sat up.

 They made it back to the underground palace just as the dinner bell sounded. Four hungry elves noisily hustled into the dining hall. They were greeted by the sight of surprised guests and an irate king. There was a chilling silence as Thranduil looked them over one by one. They suddenly became aware of their dishevelled state. Their clothes were dirty and their face smudged with dirt. Their hair was full of leaves and Calad's leggings were torn. Legolas guiltily reached up to straighten his circlet which was askew and Revail pushed back his tangled hair that hung in disarray.

"I think," Said Thranduil icily, "that the princes would rather eat in the kitchen, since they obviously are not prepared for dining this evening."

"Yes father." Answered Revail meekly and he bowed low, his circlet glinting in the bright lights, before turning to flee. As luck would have it the circlet Legolas wore fell off his head as he bowed and clanging harshly rolled straight to the feet of the king.

 Legolas watched it roll with morbid fascination. It hit Thranduil's boot and he snatched it up quickly before it bounced again. Legolas' horrified stare travelled from his father's boot to his hands which rested on the table to his face which was thunderous. He swallowed, hard. Before the king could speak Calad yanked Legolas by the collar and hustled him out of sight. They both missed the King's sudden grin which he quickly hid as he turned back to his guests.

"Young ones." he said blithely.

His guests murmured in sympathy.

   The four elves ate in guilty silence at the long table in the hot kitchen.

"He is going to kill us." Yalie said quietly. "Did you see his face?"

"No, he will imprison us for the next _yen._" Said Revail gloomily, knowing his father was quite capable of it.

"No, he will exile us and then have us executed." Calad said.

Legolas said nothing. He played with his silver fork and pushed his food around the plate. Yalie noticed and nudged Revail who turned to his younger brother with a frown. "Don't worry Legolas, it won't be that bad, we were just being silly. You know _ada's _temper fizzles quickly."

Legolas barely looked up. His stomach was in knots. He kept seeing the circlet roll and hit his father's feet. He groaned.

"How were we supposed to know those pompous asses were staying for dinner anyway?' asked Calad carelessly

  The door was suddenly flung open. The young elves jumped.

"What was that Calad?" asked Thranduil in a deceptively mild tone.

"N… nothing father." Calad whispered.

The lecture such as it was, was delivered in such a blistering tone that soon the young elves at the table were pale faced and sat with downcast eyes. Thranduil dismissed them one by one and they fled to the safety of their rooms. That is all but Legolas, who sat with bowed head waiting, clenching and unclenching his hands nervously. He wondered why his father hadn't sent him off like the others. Thranduil sat next to him and quietly placed the circlet on the table between them. Legolas looked up then to see his father's eyes filled with wry humour.

"I am sorry _ada _so sorry." He whispered.

Thranduil hugged his youngest and said. "No harm done _pen neth_, Calad was right. They are pompous asses, all of them. Did them good to get shaken up a little." Thranduil's laughter rumbled in his throat. Legolas looked up at his father and smiled. It was not such a bad day after all.


	2. Fear

Fear

Light blue eyes the colour of a clear winter's morn squinted against the glare of the hot morning's sun. The group of orcs that the eyes watched were unaware of the elves who were poised in the trees right above them. Calad signalled silently to the elves who were hidden in the branches of the trees opposite the horde. Legolas signalled back and drew his bow taunt. A hail of elven arrow filled the air and a dozen orcs fell. Harsh cries filled the air as the rest of the horde realized they had been ambushed. The orcs pulled out their black bows and soon a deadly crossfire of bolts began.

Calad ducked as a black arrow whizzed past his ear. The group of orcs were two hundred strong and they had strung out along the path taking refuge in the undergrowth. The element of surprise was gone. Calad gave a piercing whistle and the elven hunters dropped lightly into the undergrowth. The enemy must be killed. It was time for knife work. The elves fought silently and deadly and for a time only the grunts and cries of the orcs could be heard.

Calad found himself facing three of the horde. Two were in front him one slightly behind. He took a twisted stance his right knee bent, left leg extended. He held one knife extended behind him one in front. He faced the two in front, trusting to his keen hearing to warn of any movement from the one at his back.

Suddenly they moved. The two in front rushed at him swinging their sharpened blades. He dropped to a crouch sweeping both knives in an X arc before him and then thrust up. The two orcs were impaled on his knives. There was a whisper of movement behind him. He pulled, desperate to free his silver blades, but the weight of the corpses held them firmly. He whirled empty handed, letting go of the knives and the bodies fell. The orc behind had already started that fatal stroke that would pass through skin, muscle and bone. It would cleave his head from his body.

Calad stood unarmed and proud. Suddenly the orc's eyes widened in surprise. He grunted and fell forward his stroke unfinished. Four elven arrows sprouted from his back. Calad watched them in surprise. He looked up to the trees. One elven hunter stood there. One who had not heeded the call to battle. It was Legolas.

000000000

Calad stood before his father giving him the report of their attack on the latest orc raid into Mirkwood. Legolas stood a little to his right. As Calad spoke Legolas grew tense. He waited with dread for Calad to speak of his disobedience and his fear. His mind played back the scene. He had heard Calad's signal and all around him his comrades had leapt to the forest floor to do battle. But Legolas could not move. The stench of orc had come to him and with it memories of his degradation. He had clutched onto the tree for support as a wave of dizziness had assaulted him. He had gazed in horror at the mass of churning bodies below him and he had begun to shake. He felt hands on him and smelt sweat. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of the memories but still he was frozen. He was terrified. He could not fight. His saving grace had come when he had spotted Calad in danger and suddenly his fear was gone. He had fired without thinking and the orc had fallen. He had seen the stunned look on his brother's face as he caught sight of him hidden in the trees. Then he had known shame.

Suddenly he realized Calad was finished. Of the two hundred orcs that had attacked, only seven had survived to flee to Dol Gudur. Thranduil was proud; he clasped his sons' shoulders and dismissed them. He smiled at them both and urged them to eat and rest.

The two withdrew. As the doors closed behind him Legolas stopped Calad in mid stride.

"Why did you not tell him?" he asked almost angrily.

"Tell him what?" Calad tilted his head in inquiry.

"That I refused to fight, that I stayed out of harm's way."

"Legolas you saved my life."

"I did not follow orders, Calad."

"Thank Eru for that."

"Calad," hissed Legolas in frustration.

"You saved my life little brother." Calad said again gently, "Should I fault you for that. Your choice to stay in the high ground afforded you a better view of the battle. Your help was most timely and appreciated. Come, let us eat." With that Calad gave him a squeeze and walked toward the kitchen. Legolas followed on leaden feet. Calad was determined to overlook his cowardice, but he could not. He sat in the kitchen and listened numbly to the banter around him. The patrol was proud of their success. Not one elf had been lost in battle. Only five had been injured and those not seriously. Cheers went up as wine flowed. Legolas ate nothing and drank little. He was not a part of this. He was no warrior.

00000

Yalie entered his brother's room on silent feet. On his return from patrol that night Calad had pulled him aside and told him what had transpired during the day. Yalie had felt as he did when Legolas had been taken; rage and sorrow built in him and he felt as helpless as he did then.

He looked at the huddled form that lay curled on the bed in the shadows. He knew from his breathing that Legolas was awake. He padded to the bed and sat on the edge. He quietly placed the tray of food he had brought on the wooden bedside table. He sighed and looked at the hunched shoulders under the sheets. The golden head was buried under the pillows.

"Go away." Legolas mumbled.

"Not until we talk little leaf." Yalie said patiently. He waited for a few moments more then placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. His reaction was immediate. He flew up. His face was a mess of tears and sweat, his hair was tangled and stuck to his head.

"Do not touch me." Legolas sobbed, "I do not deserve your love."

Yalie, a strong and powerfully built elven warrior gathered the struggling Legolas easily in his arms and pressed him against his chest. Legolas moaned and tried to pull himself away, but Yalie simply cupped his head and held it steadily against him. Legolas cursed and twisted but Yalie was unrelenting. Legolas stilled as his sobs grew deeper and deeper. Tears soaked Yalie's shirt as Legolas cried tears that spoke of an unending grief.

Yalie said nothing, letting the rage and hurt that Legolas felt pour out. Yalie's anger at the foul creatures that had reduced his brother to this sodden figure burned within him. He remembered how beaten Legolas had looked when he had returned. He remembered how he had shied away from casual intimacy for months, how he had woken from nightmares night after night, his eyes wild with fright, screaming for mercy.

Those had been trying times, but little by little the warrior in him had returned. Legolas had begun to smile again. He had been the leader on many patrols and many spiders had begun to flee at his very smell.

Then it all happened again. This time when he returned, Legolas had withdrawn into himself to a place they could not reach. He had laughed and hunted and taken his place on patrols, but his sea blue eyes were dead. His smile, always in place was a mockery of his previous warmth. Yalie rested his cheek on the top of his brother's flaxen head. He did not know how to help. The creatures responsible were all dead and Legolas had gone beyond his reach. There was nothing upon which he could take his revenge. He released Legolas as his sobs lessened and Legolas sat up with a bowed head.

"_Ped__ an enni_ .Talk to me little leaf. Tell me what happened." He urged.

"There is nothing to tell Yalie." Legolas said softly and he raised his head to look into his brother's eyes. Yalie was stunned at the defeated look in those eyes.

"I cannot fight anymore. The thought of it makes my knees quiver and my gut clench. I grow sick at their smell. I…" Legolas stopped and closed his eyes. He leaned back wearily against the wooden bed post. "I am useless to you, to father. I am no longer a warrior."

"Legolas, _ech belda,_ you have over come this before, you will do so again." Yalie said gripping his brother's hand tightly.

Legolas looked at their clenched hands and tears slipped down his cheeks. He was weary of life, so weary. He looked into Yalie's eyes and said, "Not this time, some hurts go too deep."

0000000

Legolas sat his horse easily. He was dressed for travel. He carried supplies for at least three weeks. Calad, Revail and Yalie stood around him. They were all so alike he thought as he looked at them. They were all tall proud and broad shouldered like the King. Their faces were all oval with noble chins, their cheekbones and forehead high like the King.

Each of them had different shades of his wavy yellow hair. Revail the oldest had hair as light yellow as the first burst of morning sun and his sparkling eyes were the colour of the clear morning sky. Calad the second, had the pale yellow hair of wheat. His eyes were the pale blue of winter skies, but for all that they always shone with warmth. Yalie the third had the hair of yellow cornflowers. His eyes were the dark blue of stormy seas. Just then they were looking at him in concern.

Legolas smiled at them all, a genuine smile. He knew he looked as different from them as stone from wood. His face was delicate with a strong jaw and prominent cheekbones. His cheeks were hollowed and his eyes were a warm sea blue. His hair was golden and hung in straight lines past his shoulders. He was not tall as they and he was much more slender.

"_Mar bedithach_?" asked Revail, finally breaking the silence.

"I will head west." Legolas answered.

"To Rivendell?" Calad asked.

"Mayhap, I do not know." Legolas said with a frown, for he really had no further plans past leaving Mirkwood.

"Be safe _muindor__ tithen._ Return to us when you will."

Yalie clasped his hand warmly then stepped back. The three watched as Legolas waved in farewell and cantered from sight. The border patrols would keep him safe until he crossed the edges of Mirkwood, then…

Thranduil stepped out of the doorway where he had been standing. He had given Legolas his blessings to leave earlier and they had said their goodbyes. But Thranduil was a stubborn elf. He stood among his sons and the four were so alike in posture and form that for a moment the picture they created was breathtaking and formidable.

"Calad?" Thranduil asked his eyes on the now empty path that Legolas had taken.

"All is ready father." Calad responded softly. He whistled and his favourite mount _Vryn_ came forward. The horse was tall and powerful and black as night. Calad mounted quickly. He Revail and Yalie clasped hands briefly by way of farewell. Thranduil stepped forward and looked up into Calad's pale eyes. He saw love and respect there.

"Keep him safe and bring him back to us," said Thranduil.

"I will father." Calad smiled and as the King stepped back nudged his horse. He soon disappeared into the forest.

"The Valar be with you both." the King whispered.

Revail squeezed his father's shoulder in reassurance. Thranduil hugged both his sons; they turned to enter the palace. At the threshold Yalie looked back for one brief moment at the empty path behind them.

00000

Night had fallen over the forest of Mirkwood. Thranduil sat alone in his chambers sipping from a delicate glass, vintage wine. His scanned the darkened section of the forest that he could see from his window. Not for the first time he wished he had the gift of foresight like the queen Galadriel or the ability to communicate empathically like lord Elrond. **His** strength lay in leadership and battle. He was an excellent king. Yet now he would exchange it all for a chance to reach out to his youngest.

He loved all his sons and he knew that they each knew this. But just as Revail was his head, Yalie his eyes and Calad his limbs, Legolas was his heart. He supposed ruefully that it was because of them all, Legolas had the beauty and persona of his dead queen Lithoniel. He was lithe and gay and free spirited; a true elf unburdened by time or evil.

He had the sparkles of the stars and the mischief of a hundred elflings in his eyes. When he smiled he lit up even the dreariest of hearts. His smiles spoke of clear days and the joy of living. Like his mother his voice was beautiful, clear and melodious. He could charm the wildest beasts when he sang. Even the dark trees of Mirkwood always greeted him in song when he climbed among their branches. He had so loved to sing.

But Legolas had not sung in a long time. His eyes had lost their sparkle. His warm smiles had turned to sickly grimaces. Thranduil had had to watch him wither and feel his own heart break with each passing day. He had reached out to him only to be pushed aside by clever words and logical excuses. He had let Legolas go hoping somehow that time away from the constant dangers of orcs and spiders would lighten his weary heart. But right now Thranduil wanted his son back.

The trees close to the palace wall bowed their boughs in sorrow as their king gave way to grief.

Notes:

_muindor__ tithen little brother_

_Mar bedithach where will you go_

_ech__ belda you are strong_

_Ped__ an enni look at me_

_Vryn__ black_

TO:

LOTR faith thank you and I hope this one pleases you too.

PIE as always Thank you for helping!!

THE past is prologue Your words were kind and I thank you.

Kitsun kida Did you like this one?

Silvertoekee You are the best.

Deanna More for you.


	3. In the Wild

In the Wild

Legolas rode with a heavy heart. He had long left Mirkwood behind and now travelled along the foot hills of the Hithaeglir Range. The Great River was to his left. Somewhere in his mind he knew that he would head deeper south, but that was for the morrow, not that night. He stopped in a copse of trees and released his horse _Sule _to go where she would. He climbed into the arms of an old sturdy tree and rested in a wide fork of its thick branches. Already he missed his family, but he would not turn back, he could not. He was a prince of Mirkwood no longer. He closed his eyes breathing deeply of the fresh night air and the scent of the open fields.

Sometime during the night the scent of wood smoke came to him. He sat up and climbed to the highest branch. He saw no fire but that scent was unmistakeable. He kept watch for a long time but only night did he see. He finally climbed down and passed the remainder of the night in troubled sleep.

Before dawn of the next day he was on the move. He rode his mount cautiously, his eyes constantly scanning the path ahead and behind. He was sure that someone watched him matching his movements exactly, but try as he might he found no sign of the silent watcher. He travelled leagues and as the miles fell behind his unease diminished. Whoever it had been was gone. Perhaps it was a fellow traveller also wishing solitude.

That night he rested on the ground leaning against the trunk of a solitary tree. The sounds of night came to him and he was content. He ate sparingly of the food he carried. He had no wish to hunt just yet. He had just begun to drift into a welcome sleep when he smelled it again. Gripping his bow he climbed, determinedly to the top of a gnarled beechwood tree. Again he saw no fire, but this night the light afforded by the moon was generous and he saw less than a mile away a thin almost invisible wisp of smoke curling lazily into the night air.

He shut his eyes and listened to the night. He reached out to the distant surrounding trees and animals. A pleasant song came back to him. The trees were accepting of the stranger, the animals carried on with their business undisturbed. Legolas opened his eyes and let loose a shaky breath. At least he knew it was not the campfire of orcs for then the land would have sung to him a song of great disquiet and pain. Nevertheless curiosity nagged at him. He wanted to know who camped there and for what reason.

Quickly he climbed down and approached the invisible fire. He went cautiously, using the high grass for cover. He drew the hood of his cloak up over his head to hide his glow in the moon light. By the time he could see the fire he was no less than ten feet away from the stranger's camp. The human sat relaxed with his long legs out stretched his back against a tree. The tip of his pipe glowed as he inhaled deeply. The scent of pipe weed drifted over to Legolas who was lying prone in the grass. Legolas wrinkled his nose and moved almost noiselessly closer. The man's face was in deep shadow for he too was cloaked and hooded. Legolas watched him for a few minutes and decided he would pose no trouble. He had neither horse nor supplies. The thin long bag that lay at his side was flat. A drifter Legolas supposed. He was just about to slide back and move away when the human spoke.

"You are welcome to share the fire stranger, if you are cold."

He words though softly spoken carried easily to the elf. The voice was deep and even and it flowed into Legolas' ear like music. He rose from the grass and approached the fire. He stood staring deep into the hood that hid the man's eyes. A smile came unbidden to his lips.

"You are far from home Aragorn." He said softly.

Aragorn started in surprise and then leapt to his feet. The hood dropped back and Legolas could see the familiar unruly mop of brown hair and rugged face. He reached up and pushed back his own hood.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried and crushed his friend in a tight hug.

Legolas laughed as he was squeezed. A huge grin was on Aragorn's face as he stepped back.

"What are you doing out here?' he asked, knowing perfectly well that Mirkwood elves almost never left the forest borders, especially not one of the royal family.

"I was looking for **you** human," lied Legolas easily. "Too much time has passed since last we met."

"Well I am glad you found me. In truth I wished to have some company to pass the time."

The two friends fell to talking, each filling in the other on the years that had passed since they last saw each other. Legolas returned to his camp to bring his supplies over to Aragorn's. Aragorn ate and drank while Legolas spoke. At long last they fell into a comfortable silence. Sated with talk and more at ease than he had been for years, Legolas fell asleep. Aragorn watched him thoughtfully as he slept. Though he had not made any further inquiry he knew Legolas had not been looking for him. He must have left Mirkwood for other reasons. Aragorn noted how weary he looked and how much more fragile he seemed. He knew Thranduil would never let Legolas leave just to roam the wild lands. He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his friend's ear.

"What ails you my friend?" whispered Aragorn. But Legolas slept on unheeding, eyes tightly shut.

000

Aragorn came awake to soft cries of pain and muffled moans. His sword was in his hand and he was on his feet before he was fully awake. He breathed harshly peering out into the night, but there was no enemy. Instead the sounds came from the sleeping elf on the ground. Legolas cried out again softly. Aragorn knelt by his side as Legolas struggled weakly against a phantom enemy. Aragorn knew who he fought.

"Oh Legolas," he breathed. He grasped the groping fingers and curled his own around them. "I am here _mellon__ nin. _I am here."

Legolas stayed in the clutches of his memories until the early hours of pre dawn. He woke with a gasp to find stern grey green eyes looking at him with deep concern. He pushed himself upright wearily, looking away from Aragorn's gaze. His hair fell forward to hide his face beneath its shimmering curtain. The gesture made Aragorn's heart clench.

"Talk to me Legolas." He commanded taking the elf's hand in his. Legolas felt a surge of shame as tears came to his eyes. What Aragorn must think of him! But then he felt a warm hand cup his chin and tilt his face up gently. Kind eyes crinkled at him, rough yet gentle fingers brushed away his tears.

"Talk to me brother." Said Aragorn again.

Legolas felt the words swim up into his mouth and spill out of his throat. He talked of his pain, his shame and his disgrace. He talked of the fear that locked his limbs. He talked of the nauseating churning he felt at a familiar but hated stench. Aragorn listened. He saw the toll the telling took on his elven friend and his heart grieved for him. It had been his intention to go to Rivendell, but Legolas needed him. He would stay with him until that haunted, defeated look left his eyes.

000

Morning came and brought its blessings. The first rays of the sun found the two friends deep in the Gladden Woods. They travelled in companionable silence each with his own thoughts. It startled them therefore when on the clear morning air the sound of ringing steel and hoarse shouts came to them. They looked at each other for a moment before plunging ahead. Legolas stopped first and knelt in the high grass peering forward. There were men, strange men. They were garbed in muted reds and dark brown robes with veiled faces and turbaned heads. Aragorn was suddenly next to him.

"Easterlings." He said quietly.

There were at least fifty of them. One was on horse back. The rest were on foot and were divided into two groups. Between them bedraggled young boys, women and children walked, tied together. Rope was strung around their necks and their hands were bound behind them.

"Slavers." Aragorn whispered disgustedly.

But there was more, for a battle was being fought at the edge of the group. At least twelve of the easterlings fought with someone. As Legolas and Aragorn watched two of them were felled by a flash of silver. Legolas drew his bow as did Aragorn, neither of them needing to speak. Yet they were still too far away, they crept up silently. Aragorn's heart was racing knowing they were outnumbered but also knowing they could not let the slavers pass by unchallenged. He heard Legolas gasp and suddenly the elf stood up and fired two arrows.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried stunned. He got to his feet realizing that the elf paid him no heed but continued his onslaught. Grim faced Aragorn aimed his bow and stopped in amazement. There was an elf with pale blond hair dressed in forest greens armed with two long knives fighting for his life. If Legolas had not been next to him Aragorn would have sworn it was he. The elf moved with the same deadly grace.

"It is Calad my brother." Legolas hissed as though reading his friend's mind.

Aragorn did not reply for their enemies had located the new source of attack and were running forward with blood curdling cries. Aragorn loosed two arrows and two men fell. Then into his hand leapt his sword. He heard rather than saw Legolas drop his bow and draw his knives.

"No Legolas, we cannot win this fight, run."

"What!" Legolas returned in disbelief.

"One of us **must** live to spread word about these raiders. You stand a better chance of evading them out here than I. Go! Go now before they see you. Hurry!"

Legolas stared at Aragorn in defiance, but knew that he spoke the truth. Aragorn moved in front of him, blocking his slim form from the enemies' sight.

"Legolas if you love me, go." Aragorn hissed over his shoulder.

In a heartbeat Legolas was gone, blending into the woods as he ran. He pulled himself to the top of an emerald tree and hid in the leafy boughs. He was angry, angry at Calad, Aragorn and himself. The stupid elf and dunedain would be killed or worse, taken as slaves. He strained to see the fight, but the numerous leaves defeated him. He heard Aragorn shout a battle cry, heard the clash of swords and the cries of men for long moments. Then there was silence. Legolas bit his lip to keep from screaming Aragorn's name.

There was a shout again, but he did not know that voice. Legolas bowed his head in despair. Heavy footfalls came to his ear and he knew the easterlings were searching. They would want to make sure there was no one else hidden nearby. Legolas held perfectly still, silver tears running down his cheeks. What on Arda had Calad been doing out here. Even as the thought blossomed he knew the answer, following him, following so that he would protect him. They did not even trust him to take care of himself! Legolas squeezed shut his suddenly aching eyes. He knew that was not the reason. Calad had followed him because of love. Aragorn had protected him for the same reason. Was he worthy of such love? They seemed to think so.

"I will repay you my brothers. If you live still I will save you. If you do not I will avenge you." This Legolas swore as below the enemy beat the grasses searching.

Notes

_mellon__ nin _my friend

To

Kitsune Kida I'm glad you liked them. I sort of based them on mine.

Silvertoekee You made me laugh. Here is some more Legolas just for you.

LOTRfaith Enjoy this one!

Deana LOL. Please enjoy.


	4. On the edge

On the Edge

The easterlings thought Legolas, were very thorough. They combed the area no less than five times. It was growing dark when the heavily robed warriors started back. Legolas waited until the last two warriors passed by him, then he slithered down the tree to land in the high grass unseen. He did not have a thought out plan. His only intention was to get close to them. He needed to know if Aragorn and Calad lived still.

They had pitched tents in a tight cluster out in the open field. Guards were posted along the perimeter. Legolas observed them for a long time, but he saw no sign of Aragorn or Calad; neither blood nor bodies nor weapons. So they had not been killed. But where were they? The slaves he had seen before were huddled together in the middle of the camp. They were not among them. His keen eyes surveyed the camp more closely. A fire blazed big and bright at the left edge of the camp. Legolas saw and smelled the roasting of animal flesh. Very soon the warriors would eat and then they would sleep.

There was a small tent with two guards posted at the entrance. As he watched a man, clearly the leader by his poise and manner entered it. He stayed a long time. Legolas kept his eyes glued to the spot. Without warning the chieftain came out. He ordered food be carried in. Legolas watched as one of the guards fetched a steaming bowl from the large cauldron hung over the fire and entered the tent. The chieftain left when the guard resumed his place. Legolas smiled. Aragorn and Calad would be in there, he would stake his life on it.

It was not in the nature of the elf Legolas to be patient or still, but this night his usually restless wandering heart was replaced by one of stillness and intent. The watches of the night passed and the guards changed shift. This was done three times. On the fourth Legolas got his chance. The guard closest to him yawned and then headed to the field to relieve himself in the grass when he was replaced by another. Legolas followed, stalking through the swaying stalks like a great cat in sight of its prey. He leapt on the man and brought him down, cutting his throat before he could utter a sound. He knelt on him holding his head down so that no spray of blood would soil the robes he wore.

Legolas quickly donned the heavy clothes, carefully winding the turban around his head and veiling his face as was their custom. His heart beat loudly in his ears as he walked slowly back to the camp. However no one accosted him and he moved through the camp with ease. He went to the large pot, dipped out a bowl of stew, sat on the ground and ate with his fingers as he had seen the other men do. The man to his right passed him a chunk of hard bread which he dipped in his bowl.

He ate slowly studying the mannerisms of the men as **they **ate cleaned their bowls and drifted to various spots on the grassy ground to sleep. He rose finally and emptied his bowl, cleaned it with stalks of grass and placed it with the growing pile. He walked across to the sleeping mounds of men, careful to walk slow and unaffected. He briefly wondered if each man had a specific place to sleep but he need not have feared.

"Come B'harat, there is room here." Said one of them rolling over to make space for him.

Legolas gave a muffled grunt and cast himself on the ground. Soon the soft snores of the men sighed in his ear.

In the hours between the deadfall of night and the dawn a stillness came over the camp. All activities had ceased. The fire burned low. The guards squatted in their watches, the slaves slept. Even the two guards at the tent were still. They sat on the ground bodies at rest. Legolas rolled over into the shadows of the night. He gained his feet and slipping around three tents came to rest at the back of the one he desired to enter. The fabric hissed as he cut across the base of the structure. He stopped holding his breath, but there was no out cry.

He rolled under the edge and into utter darkness within the tent. All he heard was the sound of breathing. He froze suddenly overcome with doubt. What if he were wrong? This could be the tent of anyone. He had no light and no means of making any. He stayed hunched over balancing on the balls of his feet pondering his next move. He almost jumped out of his skin when a warm hand clamped around his ankle.

"Who are you?" came a harsh whisper.

Legolas felt relief flood through him. "It is I Aragorn. Are you unhurt? Where is my brother?" he whispered. He felt around blindly with his hand and grasped a handful of tussled hair. Aragorn yelped.

"Sorry." Legolas whispered contritely releasing Aragorn's head.

"Take my hand I will guide you." Aragorn's voice said. Legolas felt the hand leave his ankle and settle on his arm. Soon he was sitting next to Aragorn. The ranger took his hands and guided them to another's face. Legolas felt the smooth cool skin beneath his fingers. He shut his eyes in relief as his fingers found and ran along the length of a tiny braid. His fingers fluttered over the slightly open mouth. He felt gentle puffs of air waft against them.

"He is hurt badly; they let me tend to him. I used all the herb I had. He should sleep till morning."

"We must get out of here Aragorn. We must be far away ere they wake."

"How _mellon__ nin?_" We have no horses, Calad cannot walk. We will be captured again all of us."

"Did they get Calad's horse?"

"I do not think so. I did not see an elven horse."

"_Vryn _and _Sule_ will come when called once they are free. We merely need to get far enough to do so."

Legolas felt Aragorn's hand on his again. Soon he could feel the coldness of steel beneath his fingertips. Aragorn was chained by the ankle to a metal stake driven into the ground. Legolas sighed in frustration.

"I asked them to leave your brother unbound, but they refused. I think they fear him greatly, hurt as he is. They have never seen an elf before I think." Aragorn paused, "we cannot escape this."

"Who holds the key?"

"Their chieftain. It is around his neck on a chain of metal."

Both friends stiffened as they heard the scrape of a boot out side. They heard the guard yawn and shuffle around. Soon though he settled down. Legolas and Aragorn both released a shaky breath.

"This chieftain is he the one who was in here this night before you were given food?"

"Yes." Aragorn's reply was clipped.

Legolas frowned. "What is it my friend?"

"He makes my skin crawl. He came and sat and watched me clean and bind Calad's wound. He asked me all manner of questions about, elves. He sounded as though he was discussing the qualities of a good breeding horse he wished to buy."

Aragorn's disgusted tone was not lost on Legolas. He felt a familiar churning in his gut. No. He could not feel sorry for himself now.

"Legolas?" Aragorn reached up and his fingers brushed the elf's face. Legolas shied away from the touch like a startled foal. His breathing was suddenly loud and shaky.

"I am sorry _mellon__ nin._" Aragorn said at once wishing he could see his friends face.

"It is not your fault Aragorn. I should have better control. You are my friend. I trust you."

"Legolas…" Aragorn began.

"I will get the key." With that Legolas was suddenly gone.

"Be safe." Aragorn whispered to the darkness.

Legolas took deep gulps of air as the familiar horror swamped him. He felt dirty hands on his body, he smelled a fetid stench. He trembled, curling in on himself trying to regain control. Tears squeezed past his closed lids.

"No," he panted." I am safe, I am safe."

Precious minutes passed before he was able to move: precious minutes in which he cursed himself over and over. "I am no warrior, I am nothing."

00000

In the time that passed dawn had come and the camp was stirring. Legolas tasted the bitterness of failure in his mouth. He had not set his brothers free. He had done nothing but give Aragorn false hope. He could not chance to remain among the easterlings, for they would discover him before long. He did not know their routines or customs. He was just about to slip away when a voice called out to him.

"B'harat! What are you doing hiding there? You know it is our turn to guard the northens. Come, come none of your tempers now."

Legolas had no choice but to walk forward and the man fell into step beside him. He chattered gaily about his wife and children.

Legolas was surprised when they stopped at the tent he had not too shortly vacated. The guards who had been there all evening and night stood up and stretched. The taller of the two said.

"Took your time D'nai. We are hungry. You were supposed to relieve us two hours ago. I hope there is still food left."

"Well, we are here now, no harm done. I was looking for B'harat." Said D'nai jerking a thumb at Legolas.

"Hmpfh," grunted the other guard. "A plague on mutes and their kin." He spat at Legolas' feet eying D'nai angrily. Legolas lowered his eyes.

"Now, now." D'nai said taking no offence. "You know my sister's husband is dead. B'harat is now the man of the house, he must work. Lord Ahnad has accepted him in spite of his imperfection. He works hard"

The two guards mumbled but hunger made them leave without further argument.

"Do not pay them any mind B'harat." Said the ebullient D'nai. "I do not mind your silence. You work hard and you obey orders. You did well in that village. How many did you kill five, six?"

Legolas nodded but D'nai continued without a breath.

"Lord Ahnad pays well, when we return home I will get you a fat whore. She will give you the night of your life for little coin."

Legolas shuddered.

"Ah,aaah. Excited eh?" He slapped Legolas on the shoulder.

Suddenly he grew quiet and stood at attention. Legolas followed suit.

The chieftain approached. He was a tall man with a narrow waist and broad shoulders. He was robed in hues of red. He opened the flaps of the tent and entered without a word to either of them. Legolas resisted the urge to turn around. He had seen the key around the man's neck. The urge to rip it off had been almost too much to control. He heard the man speaking to Aragorn and Aragorn's soft replies. He heard a soft moan and chains shifting. It was almost more than he could bear. How dare he touch his brother?

After what seemed a life time to Legolas the man emerged and closed the flaps. He spoke, "I want them fed properly. Force them to eat if you have to. Get bandages and fresh water for the healer. I shall return."

D'nai waited until the man had moved far away before he spit. "Feed them! Ha. Northens are dung. I will not soil my hands." Nevertheless he moved to comply with the chieftain's orders. Legolas grabbed his arm and then pointed to his own chest.

"Ah you are a good boy B'harat…" D'nai began. But Legolas moved away before he finished. He raised the flap and went into the dark tent. He saw Aragorn stiffen but made him no sign. He took the bowl that was full of stale food and walked past a still talking D'nai to the cooking fire. He emptied the bowl cleaned it, leaving it on the pile. He took a clean one and dipped it into the pot. He broke a chunk of bread from one of the loaves on the side and returned to the tent.

"I will get water and bandages while you feed them." D'nai said.

Legolas nodded and bent to open the tent flaps. D'nai caught his arm. Legolas looked up at the man. The man was staring at him, a suspicious look on his face. Legolas' mind raced. What was it? What had he noticed? Had his head covering slipped? Legolas struggled to remember the colour of the eyes of the man he had killed. Had the man's eyes been blue? As he stared back at D'nai Legolas wondered if he could kill him without alerting the whole camp.

"Be careful B'harat." D'nai said suddenly." I heard that they bite."

Legolas gave a weak chuckle and he ducked inside the tent.

To

Lotr faith. You continued support gives me impetus to continue.

Shanna. Si entiendo pero no la hablo muy bien. Muchas gracias por tus palabras exquisitas.

Gozilla Was this soon enough? LOL

Kelsey. You are quite right, as you know, about Galadriel and Elrond, but I think Elrond would be perkier if he had the gift of telapathy. To me Legolas will be forever 25. The elvish I borrowed from two different sites with the same name Council of Elrond. They are pretty up to date. Thanks for your words.

Coolio you rock.

Kitsune Kida. I really appreciate what you said. You have my heart forever.

Mornflower beautiful name and _hannon__ le._

Deanna I hope this one is enjoyable to you_._

Jopru here is some more to chew over. Thanks.

Silvertoekee your comments always make me grin, very widely. Thank a mil.

Sielge. Here it is.


	5. Interlude

Interlude

Aragorn was sitting with his back to the tent's entrance. As Legolas came in he swivelled around and glared up at him. He saw Aragorn's eyes narrow as he took in the bowl of stew and bread. Legolas knelt on the ground.

"I told your leader I do not want your food." Aragorn growled. He placed a protective hand on Calad's chest. Legolas could not help but grin, a grin Aragorn could not see.

"Taste very good to me human, are you sure?" he asked quietly.

Aragorn's eyes widened. "Legolas." He said in disbelief. "I thought you had gone, that they had caught you."

"Not yet." Said Legolas grinning widely now. He had seen Calad crack one eye open cautiously. He put down the bowl and bread and eased his brother upright. Calad looked so pale. Legolas hugged him gently.

"_Muindor__ nin._" He breathed. The bandages covered a large area of Calad's right side and chest.

"How bad is it?"

"He was stabbed in the side with a curved blade. It went in deep." Said Aragorn.

Calad looked at Legolas from head to toe.

"It is a new look for you, but I can get used to it."

Legolas and Aragorn smiled at the elf's attempt at humour.

"Come eat, the other guard will be back soon." Legolas urged.

Aragorn tore off half the bread and also ate half the stew. Legolas fed Calad little bits of bread and meat slowly. Calad did not feel like eating but knew he must if was to heal at all.

"I thought you did not want the food human?" Legolas teased as Aragorn licked his fingers clean.

"I thought it was drugged." Aragorn confessed with a half smile shrugging. "I was ravenous."

Just at that moment Legolas put his finger to his lips.

"D'nai is returning. I am supposed to be a mute and his nephew."

D'nai entered the tent and glared at the two captives. He saw Legolas holding Calad and his eyes bulged.

"Don't touch them you fool, they carry disease." He shrieked. He attempted to pull Legolas away without getting too close to the elf. Aragorn supported Calad as Legolas allowed himself to be moved. D'nai put the pail of water on the ground and threw the bandages at Aragorn.

"Come B'harat, let us go out into the clean air."

Legolas shook his head, he pointed at the remaining food, then at the elf. D'nai hesitated, Lord Ahnad had said to make sure they ate. If he stoped his nephew from finishing he might be displeased. He peered suspiciously at the elf in the human man's arms. The creature looked harmless. It looked as though it might die.

"Alright B'harat feed it. I will be outside watching."

True to his word D'nai sat outside the entrance watching them closely. For his brother's sake Calad forced himself to eat some more stew. Aragorn meanwhile removed the soiled bandages and began to clean the wound. Legolas drew in a deep breath. The wound was red, raw, ragged and weeping. Calad had to be in great pain. He watched as Aragorn washed it carefully as Calad flinched setting his jaw so as not to cry out. He caught Aragorn's eyes asking silently how he could help.

"I need _asea-aranion_ weed for healing and willow leaves for the pain." Aragorn spoke for the elf's ears only.

Giving a barely perceptible nod Legolas rose to his feet, his time was up.

00000000

The chieftain returned and examined both captives. The edhel seemed a little better and the human healer was more at ease.

"How does he fare?" he asked Aragorn.

"Better, but he is in great pain and cannot be moved."

"I have no intention of moving." The man was smiling but it was hidden under layers of cloth. Yet Aragorn heard something he did not like in his voice. It was disturbing, talking only to a pair of eyes.

"What more do you need?" he asked with studied kindness.

"More clean water, he needs to drink much liquid."

The man nodded and knelt beside Calad. The elf's eyes were closed and his pale hair lay about him in disarray. He fingered the fine braids that ran behind Calad's ears and onto his chest.

"Undo these healer. I will send you water."

With a final touch of Calad's face, the man stood swiftly and left.

"Which one of you fed the captives." He asked. He stared first at Legolas who quickly looked away and then at D'nai.

"It was my nephew B'harat my lord. He did not mean any harm. He…"

The man held up his hand and D'nai fell silent.

"Well done B'harat." Legolas looked up in surprise to see rich brown eyes appraising him. The man turned to D'nai. "This is your sister's son?"

"Yes my lord."

"He is mute?"

"Yes my lord."

"It is said that those who cannot speak are gifted with other qualities. It is clear he can calm wild creatures. I will remember this service to me."

Without another word the man strode away. For once D'nai was speechless. He stared at B'harat as though he had sprouted another head.

000000000

When they were relieved that evening Legolas had a hard time getting rid of D'nai. He chattered on about what this could mean for them. The 'this' he referred to was a mystery to Legolas. Thankfully D'nai finally had to leave to do his business behind a convenient tree and Legolas slipped away.

The weeds Aragorn needed grew abundantly in the forest and soon he had enough picked to last many weeks. He secured them in his tunic which he still wore under the many folds of his stolen robes. He also moved and buried the body of the slain easterling. It would not do for him to be found by chance. Sweat was dripping into his eyes by the time he was finished. The heat of the day and the heaviness of the cloth made him feel dizzy when he stood up. He wearily unwound the veil from his face and breathed fresh air. He wished for a long cool swim for there was a small swift moving stream nearby. But he knew he could not indulge in such luxury. Not one of the easterling warriors had shown the slightest inclination to bathe. Legolas wrinkled his nose in distaste. Humans!

00000000

The man walked around the camp slowly. His men bowed to him out of respect and fear. The slaves were being fed and he watched as it was done. His men knew the rule, healthy slaves, healthy pay. His rich brown eyes flickered over the slaves. They would fetch a good price, especially the young boys. They had plenty years of service in them and they were young enough to be broken easily.

His eyes scanned the area around the camp. He watched two of his men D'nai and the mute boy go off into the brush. He turned and walked the perimeter of the camp. He had to make a decision. He could not keep the merchandise here for too long. Caravans would be waiting for them at the end of the trail in two days. He looked up at the sky and once again turned to scan the field of tall grass and trees. He smiled to himself, he made his decision.

000000000

Legolas stayed out as long as he dared. He sat in the crotch of a tree revelling in the cool air and the song of the land around him. In a strange way he felt at peace. He joined his voice to the song around him. At this moment life was good.

00000000

Thirty warriors herded the slaves forward. Legolas stood next to D'nai watching until they receded in the distance. They were standing guard at the Northern's tent. Only twelve warriors remained in the camp. D'nai shifted and spat on the ground.

"I do not know why the lord wastes time with these two. He should kill them and keep their skins."

Legolas of course said nothing, but could not help a grimace of anger.

"I wish I were going with them," said D'nai wistfully eyeing the vanishing column of warriors. "I long to see M'dai again. She is so beautiful." He lapsed into a dreamy silence for which Legolas was grateful.

000000

Legolas gave the bowl over to Aragorn.

"What is happening? I heard lots of movement." Questioned Aragorn softly.

"Most of the camp have moved on with the slaves."

"And the chieftain?"

"He stays."

"Warriors?"

"No more than a dozen."

Aragorn looked at the closed tent flap thoughtfully.

"Have you thought of a way to get the key?" asked Calad. He was feeling much better though the wound was raw still. The weed Legolas had found made the pain no worse than a mild throb.

"I have, but I need to know if what I have in mind is possible."

Legolas outlined his plan as they ate.

00000

The man stood at the edge of camp close to the forest. Behind him stood his most trusted captain.

"Could you have made a mistake Sh'ndai?" he asked calmly.

"No my lord." Replied the captain.

The man swivelled, eyes glittering in suppressed anger. "Then why has this creature not tried to rescue his friends. It has been three days."

"I do not know my lord." Replied the captain bowing respectfully.

Lord Ahnad turned his back on the captain, his eyes once again scanning the tall grasses and sparse trees. "Tell me what happened again."

With an inaudible sigh Sh'ndai told the tale for the fifth time. They had been fighting the fair-haired creature, it had moved with incredible speed and deadly accuracy. Three men fell. Oruni had stabbed it with a lucky thrust from behind. It had staggered, almost fell. Then arrows from nowhere, had taken down two men. The fair creature had struck again. Sh'ndai had parried the thrust and kicked it in the side, where it had been stabbed. It had staggered again. Then it fell. More arrows rained down on them. Sh'ndai had turned seen in the distance a figure. He had led ten warriors towards it. As they ran he had seen the dark haired figure firing at them, two of his men fell, then there was suddenly a flash of gold and a fair haired figure seemed to appear from nowhere, it turned and ran leaving behind the dark haired one to stand alone. When they reached the dark haired one, he fought just like the creature, but they overwhelmed him. Of the other there was no sign. They had searched for many hours.

The man nodded satisfied. "They are called _edhel _. They are magical creatures you know, immortal, flawless." He turned to face the captain again. Sh'ndai could see naked desire in his eyes.

"It will come." The man continued. "Our force has been quartered. Tonight is the perfect night for any attack."

"Yes my lord."

"Move the edhel and his healer to my tent."

"Yes my lord."

Lord Ahnad took the metal key from around his neck and gave it to Sh'ndai. "Clean them first."

"Yes my lord."

He watched as the captain walk purposefully back to the camp. Two immortal slaves he thought; he stretched a hand out toward the sighing fields and made a fist.

"Come to me edhel." He whispered. His eyes glittered with the promise of dreams yet unfulfilled.

00000000

Legolas dipped his bowl into the pot. He pretended to fumble and let it fall. When he reached for it again he let drop the dried mixture that Aragorn had made. He stirred the contents quickly in the pot quickly. He took his bowl and went to sit in the shade to eat. With luck all of the warriors would be in a drugged sleep by nightfall.

Notes

Edhel elf

Muindor nin my brother

To:

Kitsune Kida. All the past things that I refer to are from Never Look Back. A million thanks for your review.

Silvertoekee No running just yet. Obrigado LOL

Shanna Mil gracias por tus palabras, como siempre cuando veo que escribes no puedo hablar.

Lotr faith It is very hard for him. Some things one cannot forget. But anyway onwards I go.


	6. Unexpected

Unexpected

"B'harat? B'harat?"

The voice was persistent as was the tapping on his shoulder. Legolas awoke in a rush. He flew upright, startled to see D'nai patting his shoulder. He squinted at the sky. It was evening. He had fallen asleep without meaning to, but three days of no rest was too much even for an elf.

"B'harat!" D'nai stamped his foot in frustration. Curse his nephew for his addled brain!

"Come now, Lord Ahnad calls us, now, come."

Legolas got to his feet. He took a quick glance at the camp. He wondered how many had already eaten.

They came to the tent of Lord Ahnad, the chieftain of the easterling raiders. The tent was well lit and overly opulent. Thick rugs littered the floor, delicate padded stools and soft cushioned chairs were carefully placed. There was a bed piled high with hand woven blankets and feather stuffed pillows. D'nai and Legolas bowed very low. Lord Ahnad bade them stand with a click of his fingers. Two other warriors stood at his side, sabres drawn.

"You two will join Sh'ndai and Oruni in keeping guard tonight." He began without preamble.

"There is an edhel out there still. It will attack tonight to rescue its friends. He pointed to one corner of the tent. For the first time Legolas noticed that both Aragorn and Calad were there.

They had been washed, oiled and redressed. Calad's hair was unbound and shone as though brushed many times. He was wearing a floor length blue silken tunic and his feet were bare. Aragorn was similarly clothed. His hair too had been neatly combed and his beard shaved. In the yellow lights of the lamps he looked very young and beautiful. Legolas could not help grinning and was glad for the veil that hid his face. The ranger had been rather attached to his facial stubble.

"You will guard them with your lives. Leave the capture of the edhel to them." He nodded at the other guards. "If the fight goes ill kill them both."

Both D'nai and Legolas bowed again. They took up position next to the elf and human. D'nai drew his sabre as did Legolas. He wondered how the chieftain knew about him. The man was clever no doubt. 'However,' thought Legolas 'the edhel is already here and you have made his job easier.'

Lord Ahnad stepped outside. The camp was silent; all other tents had been pulled down. Most of the warriors were eating, others asleep. There were only two men on night watch. He had made it ridiculously easy for the edhel to come into the camp. He felt excitement course through him. This night would be glorious.

Aragorn was sitting on the soft cushions, He snaked out a hand very slowly until he felt Legolas' booted feet under it. He gave it a squeeze.

Legolas looked at the two guards surreptitiously; they were facing each other at opposite points of the tent. He chanced a quick look at D'nai. The man was staring straight ahead a dreamy smile on his face. Legolas then glanced down at Aragorn. With a quick movement he pulled up the sleeve of his tunic so that Legolas could see the manacle on his left wrist. Aragorn laid one finger on his wrist pointing to Calad who was lying prone on the soft pillows. Legolas raised his eyes to stare ahead; he would still need the key. Aragorn and Calad were chained together.

00000

Night came slowly. Lord Ahnad paced the tent and went outside many times to scan the fields. He felt almost angry, cheated in some way. Had he not sent away most of his soldiers? Had he not laid a clear path to the camp? Where was the accursed creature? He walked back to the tent with angry strides. He walked straight to the prisoners. He knelt in front of Calad who stared back at him unblinkingly. He touched the side of the elf's face drinking in his pale beauty. He caressed the tips of his delicate and pointed ears. He ran his fingertips over his silken lips. Calad stared back at him with calm eyes.

"So perfect." Said Ahnad. He lowered his hand to the V front of the tunic and slipped his hand inside its folds. He put his hand over the bandaged wound. He felt the edhel tense with a sudden indrawn breath.

"Tell me who is out there." Ahnad demanded letting his thumb rub back and forth across the bandaged wound.

Man and elf stared at each other.

"My brother." Said Calad after a long pause.

Ahnad nodded as though confirming something in his mind. "Then he will come for you."

"Yes," said Calad, "and when he does, you shall die."

Ahnad laughed.

Legolas was trembling. He felt rage at the appalling daring of the man, he felt the familiar churning in his gut, but this time it was not due to fear. His hand snaked to one of his knives which he had stuck in his waist earlier. It was now or never. Ahnad was in a perfect position.

He pivoted and aimed a ferocious kick at Ahnad's head. The easterling lord fell forward onto Calad's lap without a sound.

"Calad the key! Get the key! Legolas shouted, already moving.

But Calad was already pulling at the metal chain around Ahnad's neck.

Sh'ndai and Oruni turned in confusion, thinking that the enemy had come among them unseen. Instead they saw their lord sprawled on the floor, the prisoners scrambling.

Sh'ndai shouted, just as Legolas threw one of his knives. But his throw was off, hampered by the many folds of cloth he wore and instead of killing the man, Oruni was struck in the arm. Sh'ndai growled.

D'nai was confused. B'harat had attacked Lord Ahnad. Was the boy truly mad? They would be disembowelled and left to die in the desert. He turned to his crazy nephew a questioning and a plea in his eyes.

Legolas hesitated and then reversed the sabre and hit D'nai forcefully between the eyes. He crumpled to the ground soundlessly thinking. 'B'harat spoke, it is a miracle.'

Aragorn quickly undid the manacles and helped Calad to stand. The elf was still very weak and in great pain. The soldiers had discovered and taken away the medicinal herbs from them at Ahnad's command hours ago. The man was a beast; he had preferred that Calad suffer the pain, afraid that Aragorn would poison himself and the elf instead of submitting to captivity.

He stood there uncertainly watching as Legolas grappled with the two men. He yearned to help but Calad needed him more.

Legolas yanked the veil and turban off his head glad to be free of the confining, malodorous cloth. The two warriors recoiled in surprise. Sh'ndai's eyes narrowed as he took in the golden hair and fair face.

"For killing my men you will die edhel." He spat. He lunged at Legolas forcing him to give ground. Oruni, seeing his chance attacked Legolas from the side.

Legolas felt the sudden pain in his arm from Oruni's thrust. He threw himself back kicking out at Sh'ndai who lunged at him. He caught the easterling full in the chest. The man fell. Legolas swivelled to face Oruni blocking the man's sweep with his knife as he pushed him back. He saw Aragorn hovering holding Calad upright.

"Aragorn go, I will follow." He shouted.

Aragorn and Calad shuffled outside. The camp was filled with the sleeping sounds of men.

"It worked," said Aragorn in relief. "But how will we get out of here?"

In response Calad took a deep breath that hurt down to his very heart and gave a high pitched whistle. Soon they heard the thunder of hooves.

Legolas was in trouble. His breathing was loud and ragged. Sh'ndai and Oruni were holding him at bay in a shadowed corner of the tent. He held one of his knives in one hand and a sabre in the next. He looked from one warrior to the next. They were poised, sabres held expertly waiting for him to make his next move. Each time they both attacked him and each time they he had received slashes along his arms and chest.

Sweat was running into his eyes, blood was running down his chest soaking through his tunic and the robes he still wore. He was running out of time and he knew it. Soon he would make a fatal slip.

Oruni was the weaker fighter so he feinted to the right straight towards Sh'ndai. Sh'ndai saw the movement and moved back slightly to a defensive pose which was exactly what Legolas wanted. He swayed back to the left and ducked then lunged upward, catching Oruni as he surged in to attack. He flipped the easterling over his back and brought the knife down on his throat before he hit the ground. Blood poured from the fatal wound, but Oruni's hand had already started to move and in the spasm of death the sabre caught Legolas deep in the chest.

Legolas lurched up and flung his knife at Sh'ndai with all his strength. It caught the easterling in the face. He fell back with a shocked expression, dead.

Legolas staggered pulling the blade from his body, the pain was unbearable. He tottered to the open entrance way. It seemed to recede before him. He fell to his knees, hands flying to cover the bleeding wound.

"Aragorn…" he whispered and fell face first to the rug covered floor.

To

Shanna. Espero que mi espanol no es muy malo, porque entiendo que escribes muy bien. Es que no escribo bien pienso. Pues no importa. Mil gracias por su 'review'.

Kitsune Kida You are the greatest. Hope you like this one.

Moonflower Was this soon enough??


	7. The End

The End

Colours. They filtered into his mind as his eye lids fluttered. Cool green. Pale yellow. Legolas groaned softly tossing his head restlessly. Steady fingers reached out to brush his hair off his face. Legolas felt them touch his skin and stiffened, somewhere between wakefulness and pleasant oblivion. He fought to remember. Why did he ache so? His mind spun, colours, cloth, blood, and then it all slammed into place.

"Aragorn, Calad!" the words left him in a breathless rush and he struggled to rise. Hands caught him then, strong hands. He panicked. He clawed and scratched and bit. But the hands pressed him down relentlessly. Whispered words meant to soothe reached his ear, muffled words that could find no meaning in his frenzied state. He struggled to see. He opened his eyes, but the world was a colourful blur. And the hands were suddenly too strong for him. He was pushed back, held down and kept still. He whimpered. Firm lips pressed against his hot temple as once again unconsciousness claimed him.

"Wake up, come now, open your eyes." The clear voice said.

"No." the word croaked out of Legolas' throat.

"Stubborn elfling."

Legolas' eyes shot open. The blur before him sharpened into Revail's face. Revail smiled. Legolas forgot to breathe.

"But how?" he asked in a rush.

Revail grasped his groping hands.

"You are safe lillte leaf."

"Calad, Aragorn?"

"They are here."

"I don't… I don't understand." Legolas croaked. A goblet of water was pressed to his lips. He drank, grateful for the cool liquid. Yalie wiped extra drops from his chin.

"Yalie?" cried Legolas touching him in disbelief.

"Yes I am he." Yalie responded smiling. He and Revail exchanged a glance. "I shall get father. He just left your side."

Legolas watched him go, still unable to put things in the correct order in his mind.

"How did I get here Revail?"

"That's easy. You rode in on a horse, although rode is too generous. You were more like draped over her."

Legolas gave Revail a frustrated stare. A fact which amused Revail greatly. There was a sound at the door. Thranduil stood still for half a second just drinking in the sight of his son. The next thing Legolas knew he was enveloped in a warm hug. He laughed as the fur lined robe his father wore tickled his nose. Revail rose from the edge of the bed and fetched a chair for his father.

"How do you feel _pen neth_?" Thranduil asked slowly releasing Legolas.

"Tired." Legolas replied.

Thranduil gave him a disbelieving look.

"Very, very tired?" Legolas tried again with round innocent eyes.

Thranduil laughed reaching out to touch his son's wan face. Tired indeed!

Legolas noticed a jagged cut still raw running along his father's jaw.

"What happened to your face ada?"

Revail giggled causing Thranduil to give him a stern glare. Legolas looked form one to the next.

"Ada?" he asked frowning.

"Well," the King began reluctantly, "I'm afraid you were a bit of a handful Legolas.

No doubt you thought we were the enemy. You fight like a cornered cat _ion nin_."

"Legolas!" Calad's distinctive voice cut through Legolas' unuttered apology. The brothers embraced. Calad squeezed him tight.

"You are well?" Legolas asked lips trembling a little as he remembered the wound.

"Mostly healed. It gives little twinges now and then though."

"Healed?" echoed Legolas.

"Yes little brother. You have been asleep for many days." Calad lightly tugged the ends of Legolas' hair in rebuke.

"Where is Aragorn?" Legolas asked suddenly.

The sudden silence in the room was deafening. Legolas looked from face to face, his disquiet growing into fear from what he read in their expression.

"Did you not tell him?" Calad asked his father.

Thranduil shook his head.

"Tell me about what!" Legolas demanded abruptly, eyes suddenly bright with tears.

"Legolas," began Calad and swallowed. "Aragorn went back for you."

000000000

Calad remembered the ranger's strong arms around his waist keeping him upright as the thundered past field, trees and brush. The ride was a nightmare for Calad, for every jolt caused pain to tear through him like lightning bolts. Finally they had slowed their frantic pace. Then they stopped altogether. Aragorn dismounted, leaving Calad swaying on the stallion's back. Then the ranger was back putting a bitter tasting well masticated herb in his mouth.

"Swallow," the man instructed. "The pain will pass."

In fact in minutes Calad felt better, the pain receded to a warm throb in his side.

Then came hoof beats. Both man and elf turned. The rider less horse trotted up to them. Aragorn looked back the way the horse had come, his eyes growing wet in the gloom.

"Legolas." He whispered.

Calad remembered the way he had set his jaw and turned back to face him.

"Let us go," he said.

But as Aragorn started to mount Calad stopped him. "I can ride; just give me enough herb to last the journey."

Aragorn's open grey green eyes spoke of his silent thanks, but his mouth said. "Are you sure?"

"I am no elfling, ranger." was Calad's cold reply.

But Aragorn knew the elf was merely being an elf. He pressed a handful of weed to him saying, "Chew no more than one when you can bear it no more."

Calad nodded.

"Ride hard. By the grace of the Valar we will be no more than hours behind you." Aragorn said mounting Legolas' mare. He disappeared among the trees.

"Bring him home ranger, bring him home." Said the pale elf to the darkness.

000000

Aragorn rode bending low over the mare's back. Tears blurred his vision as disastrous scenarios played out in his mind. They all had one theme in common. In each Legolas was dead, cut down by cruel sabres. Aragorn approached the camp openly. He knew the potency of the mixture would last the night and most of the morning hours. The easterling warriors lay sprawled everywhere a silent testament to the strength of the elfdust weed. He ran with pounding heart to the tent, almost ripping out the flaps in his haste. He paused inside the entrance way his mind imprinting what he saw in his memory. Two men lay dead at his feet one was sprawled in the corner. But on the bed lay Legolas. The elf had been stripped and was covered with blood, his own blood. Blood was on his face and in his hair. It had dried on his chest and the tops of his thighs.

The easterling lord was leaning over him sewing up the almost fatal wound. As Aragorn looked on he tied off the stitches, working unhurriedly. At last he finished.

"I waited for him for three days and all this time he was under my nose. I wished I had known. I did not want him hurt."

Aragorn said nothing. He stood there mesmerized by the unsteady rise and fall of the elf's chest and the blood.

Lord Ahnad rose and looked directly at Aragorn.

"He is beautiful is he not? More so than the one you helped escape. But you know this already." He paused and began to unwind his turban and veil. His hair fell to his shoulders. It was long, black and shiny. His rugged face was handsome with rich brown eyes, thick black brows, aquiline nose and sensuous lips.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn said. He had not even considered not responding.

"And what is this edhel to you?"

"He is my friend, my brother." Aragorn replied finally taking his eyes off Legolas and looking at Ahnad.

"Your lover perhaps?" Ahnad smiled and nodded. "He screamed for you, many, many times." Ahnad lowered his head and looked at Aragorn from under long black lashes. "In time he will learn to call for me… only. To scream my name whether in pain or in pleasure."

Aragorn felt a slow rage build in him. His eyes grew cold. Ahnad drew his sabre.

"Your sword is in the corner, get it." He nodded to the shadowy corner of the tent.

Aragorn retrieved his sword. Holding it with both hands he lifted it and touched it to his head. A ritual before battle. Ahnad bowed not taking his eyes off Aragorn. Then he struck.

0000

The duel if it could be described as such was furiously fought and very one sided. Aragorn was hampered by his bare feet, the long tunic he wore and three days of too little food. Ahnad was hampered not at all. He was skilled, very skilled and he taunted Aragorn with it.

Aragorn fell once foot catching on the edge of a rug. Ahnad retreated waiting for him to regain his feet.

Then the fight spilled out of the tent to the camp, where the dark of night was lightening into early dawn. Ahnad pushed Aragorn back relentlessly with a barrage of lightening fast thrusts, sweeps and strikes, keeping him on the defensive.

Aragorn fell again, weakened by blood loss. He had one long gash down his arm and three slashes across his chest. Ahnad waited again, wiping his blade clean of Aragorn's blood in the interim. When Aragorn had struggled to his feet Ahnad said.

"When you fall for the third time you shall die."

Aragorn was panting now, arms barely blocking blows. His arms were trembling in the effort to raise a suddenly heavy sword. They had fought back and forth and Aragorn was being pushed back toward the tent. Ahnad attacked again. Aragorn blocked the sabre, once, twice, three times then gave way backing up slowly. Ahnad pressed his advantage attacking with the speed of a striking snake.

Then Aragorn fell.

It seemed to happen slowly. He foot skated forward on a loose stone and he lost his balance. He fell back, arms out flung, his mouth opening in shocked denial. He landed hard, half in half out of the tent.

Like a diving falcon Ahnad swooped down. He buried his sabre deep in Aragorn's abdomen.

Aragorn screamed, his hands clenching spasmodically

Ahnad knelt beside him. "You fought well northern." He gently brushed the tussled sweat soaked hair off Aragorn's face. "Do not worry for your lover. He will learn to pleasure me. He will learn to enjoy the pain that I will inflict upon him." Ahnad smiled seeing the impotent anger in the Aragorn's face. It was a shame to kill him really.

Aragorn right hand hidden within the tent clenched involuntarily as pain spasmed through him and as it did his fingers touched metal. He closed his hand around it.

Ahnad turned away from Aragorn and took hold of the hilt of the sabre. He would cut open Aragorn's bowels and leave him to die slowly, as was their custom.

With strength born of desperation and pain Aragorn struck, hand flashing forward. The knife plunged into Ahnad neck and he uttered a horrible sound then fell back dead.

Aragorn almost passed out as he pulled the blade free of his body and let it fall. His scream of pain echoed through the silent camp. He looked at the knife in his hand, the knife that had killed Ahnad. It was one of Legolas'. Aragorn pushed himself to his knees. His life blood was running down his belly. The world spun and darkened as he tried to stand, but he grimly got to his feet. With the knife he cut away a length of his silk tunic and wrapped his wound, tying it tightly. The pain did not stop.

He stumbled into the tent falling to his knees at the side of the bed where Legolas lay with a moan. He felt cold. Legolas lay like the dead. His eyes were closed his lips were pale. He was barely breathing. Yet he gathered him ever so gently in his arms, covering him as best he could with one of the richly woven blankets. Somehow Aragorn managed to rise with his burden. He placed Legolas on Sule's broad back and struggled to mount. He felt his blood trickling down his legs. He shook away the dizziness that suddenly enveloped him. He held onto Legolas pulling the unconscious elf onto his heaving chest.

"_Noro__ lim Sule, noro lim."_Aragorn whispered. And the elven horse shot away like an eagle in the wind.

The journey passed in a painful blur for Aragorn. The world spun and light and darkness came and went. Aragorn did not know when Legolas slipped out of his grasp but when he opened his eyes the elf was lying sprawled forward on the horse's broad back, the blanket pooling around his waist. Even as Aragorn looked it spilled to the side slipping off, falling. Aragorn reached out to grab it. He passed out.

0000

The Mirkwood border patrol heard the horse before they saw it. They trained their arrows at her. A few heartbeats passed before they could identify what they saw. It was Yalie who recognised the two forms draped on the horses back. The blood drained from his face.

"Get my father." He said to someone over his shoulder. He leapt from the tree and ran forward and held Sule .

"Valar." He whispered.

Legolas was naked, covered in dried blood. Yalie grasped his arm that dangled lifelessly. On top of him lay Aragorn. He was still and pale… and bleeding. Yalie's eyes followed the blood that ran down his legs and dripped onto the green grass of Mirkwood.

00000

Legolas stared at Calad as the elf stopped speaking. "I want to see him."

"Legolas…" began Thranduil

"Please _ada_ I want to see him!" Legolas almost shrieked. His heart was thumping in fear. Thranduil sighed and nodded to Revail. Revail lifted Legolas from the bed and together they walked, a solemn procession, to one of the rooms reserved for guests.

Lord Elrond looked up in surprise as the Mirkwood elves entered the room. He smiled at Legolas. "It is good to see you awake _tithen__ pen._"

"Lord Elrond." Legolas said in hushed greeting.

Elrond stepped aside to allow Revail to place Legolas in the oversized armchair next to Aragorn's bed.

Aragorn lay very still his chest rising and falling slowly. He looked unbelievably pale. His facial hair was a slight shadow on his jaw. Legolas reached out and touched the rough stubble.

"Aragorn." Legolas said softly. "wake _mellon nin._"

Elrond squeezed Legolas' shoulder. He glanced at Thranduil who nodded.

"Legolas," began the elf lord, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Legolas looked up at him.

"Aragorn may not live through the night. I have done all I can, but he lost so much blood, too much blood. He grows weaker by the hour."

Legolas shook his head, golden hair shimmering.

Elrond looked at Thranduil helplessly.

Legolas stared at Aragorn's face. "He is one of the dunedain, whatever grace is given him is strong. He will live. He must live!" he said in a choked voice.

"Legolas, Aragorn is mortal." Said Elrond gently.

Legolas shook his head. "No, no." he buried his face in Lord Elronds's robes shoulders shaking in grief. Elrond held him close, a lump forming in his throat. He was holding his own grief in tight check.

00000

Time passed as it must and night came to Mirkwood. In the room where Aragorn lay dying a blond elf slept finally succumbing to the needs of his aching body. Similarly a dark haired elf lord fell asleep, his bruised heart full of impending loss.

The tall handsome man with bright grey eyes and long wavy brown hair stood by the bed looking down at his son. He shimmered with ethereal light.

"Aragorn." He called softly.

Aragorn opened his eyes. He looked up into eyes of smiling grey. Aragorn stared at the man, seeing in his face the foundation of his own.

"Father?" he asked uncertainly.

The man nodded.

"How?" asked Aragorn, eyes wide with wonder.

"Instead ask why." Said Arathorn smiling again. He turned and placed a large hand on the blond head of Legolas. "He has been praying for you, even commanding that your grace be restored to you, even if it means taking his own. His words of love have reached even the ear of Illuvatar and he will grant this boon."

"But why, I am mortal, I will die one day." Said Aragorn greatly puzzled.

"Not this day, not for a long time my son. You have much to do in this world." With that Arathorn rose preparing to leave.

"Wait," cried Aragorn not wanting the moment to end.

But Arathorn just smiled. "We will meet again _ion nin _now sleep and heal."

Aragorn did not die that night or the next. In fact to the wonder of the elves, a soft light not unlike their own shone from him as he lay in a healing sleep. Then one day he opened his eyes.

Bright blue eyes the colour of the warm seas were staring at him at close range. Aragorn blinked, as golden hair spilled around him.

"Legolas, give him space to breathe." A voice chided and Legolas moved back just a little.

"How do you feel _mellon__ nin_?" Legolas asked a grin plastered to his face. He was holding Aragorn's cold hands tightly.

"Like I have been wrestling with a troll." Aragorn responded.

Quiet laughter came from around the room and Aragorn looked past Legolas to see the entire royal family of Mirkwood in attendance. He felt suddenly self conscious.

"Welcome back my friend." Calad stepped forward and embraced him a small but warm smile on his face.

"You are well?" Aragorn looked at him, then at Legolas who was the picture of health.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

The elves laughed again.

"Almost one full cycle of the moon." said a new voice, and Lord Elrond moved into view. His eyes spoke of sleepless nights and ceaseless worry.

"_Ada_." Aragorn cried.

Elrond held him and soon tears of joy began to roll down their faces.

"Come." Thranduil said to his sons.

At the door Legolas paused and looked back, his heart finally at peace. Aragorn was safe in Elrond's embrace.

Thranduil walked on ahead with Yalie and Revail. Legolas and Calad walked slower, each thinking over the events of the past month.

Suddenly Legolas asked. "Calad, you never told me how you chanced to be fighting those easterlings in the first place. How did they discover you? You are better than us all at being invisible."

Calad mumbled a reply under his breath.

"What?" asked Legolas a delighted look in his eyes.

"Nothing." Grumbled Calad and strode away quickly.

Legolas laughed and laughed the sound bouncing down the corridor. He could have sworn that Calad had said, "I fell off a tree."

Thranduil stopped and turned as Revail and Yalie ran back to Legolas to find out why he was in such glee, while Calad fled past him in utmost haste. Legolas' laughter was quickly joined by his brothers'. The sound buoyed the joy in the King's heart. His sons were truly home.

Finis

**Notes'**

Noro lim run

ion nin my son

tithen pen young one

pen neth little one

ada daddy

mellon nin my friend

**To:**

Shanna Calad es mi favorito. Muchisimas gracias otra vez y espero que este capitulo fuera bueno.

Sielge Was this soon enough?

Deana Did you like?

Lotr faith No worries. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
